Path of The Nine
by Methodical Mind
Summary: What does it Mean? What are they? What is exactly? The Nine. The Agents. Xur. In Path of the Nine. We see through the eyes of one. Called "John Xur ". What he goes through to give Guardians in the Milky Way Galaxy there precious Treasures. They're Hopes. They're desires. XUR ARRIVES
1. WELCOME BANNER

CHAPTER 1

\- WELCOME BANNER -

Movement. Quick and soft. Others talked amongst there peers. Others were sad. Clouds came over the Tower. Vendors sold crap items to Guardians.

Some gained new loot. Others sent out paid orders to the Gunsmith. Now waited for there new powerful weapons to arrive.

Guardians arrived quickly onto the tower. New Guardians. Others that were Veterans. Yet some so young they cried as they witnessed others with gear they wanted.

The day was a special kind. The kind that arrives only a few days a week. Then disappears without a trace. Ikora walked among them. Her eyes sought out those.

The Warlocks. Searching for them. Wanting to know what they did. What they had done to earn there rights as Vanguard Warriors. They laughed. They cheered.

They walked away. Holding there precious treasures within gripping tight hands. Guardians acting like children she thought.

Ikora stopped and looked towards the second floor. Seeing the sun shining upon the Tower. Clouded skies fading away. Glowing with a happy sight of the traveler.

She didn't like it. This day. She felt it unnecessary. She wanted a new change. Yet she wondered the specialty. Even for it being hard to accept.

Cayde screamed and jumped into the air. Cheering like a young child. So happy about nothing. Absolutely nothing he understood why. But he didn't care.

He wanted to stay away from disputing. From Hate. From pain. He wanted Happiness. He wanted to see passion to be glad. To be alive.

But he did anyway with his fellow Hunters. Zavala The Titan Vanguard. Over looked the much happy crowd.

Seeing Veteran Titans walking away from the non stop commotion. His awoken eyes glared towards the center of the Tower.

At the center where the Cryptarch lost the attention. The Store vendors were pissed. Wanting to rip off Guardians. Or sell them random sells they can't take back.

At distance in the shadows. A glowing green light of a Hive rock. Glowed within the hands of Eris. She looked towards Ikora and the Guardians.

The whole tower's attention. At the Vaults. All crowding one thing. Eris smiled. Hummed to herself.

" The Day Has Arrived once Again" she said softly

Guardians ran left and right. Moving aside. As they did. At the center of the much large crowd. Was one thing. The kind that was strange.

The kind that we barely even understand. The kind that arrives with time. Uses time as his only ticket. Tells about his agency. His own People.

One who whispers. Speaks in riddles not words.

"!XUR!"

Xur spread his arms open. His Guardians cheered for him. They yelled. They cried for him. He felt powerful. For these seconds. These few seconds he did.

Guardians got in line. Xur stood ready to accept there Strange Coins. The first Guardian yelled in cheering cheer. Happy so happy she ran passed others.

They looked towards her. She gained an engram. They pushed and couldn't wait any longer. Until the second Guardian yelled aloud.

Xur smiled. His eyes closed with happiness. Thinking to himself.

("Yes?! Yes! I'm awesome ! I'm Fucking Awesome! Wish you could see me now Father! You'd be sooooo Proud!") thought Xur

"?!WHAT THE FUCK!?" yelled the Rookie Titan Guardian

Cheering suddenly stopped. Ikora watched this. Zavala was puzzled. Cayde peeked out while he stood in line with his bag of Strange coins. Cayde looked shocked.

He gasped. His hands gripping his small strange coin bag. He moved jumping. Others were wondering what was wrong. Xur looked at the Rookie Titan.

The Rookie Titan was hoping for something exotic. Something new. Xur looked towards him and tried to speak.

" The Nine-"

" IT'S CRAP! IT'S BULLSHIT!" he yelled at Xur

" Wait?! Wait?! I can-"

" NOOO! It's Last week's shit!" he yelled slamming his gun into the ground

" Suros? Ice Breaker?! WHAT?! RED DEATH?! WHAT IS IT? SPILL IT!WE MUST KNOW!" yelled Cayde hiding behind a young hunter

" It's the fucking Hard Light! That's the weapon from last week, same shit from last week!" he yelled over and over

The Crowd grunted and cursed. Leaving. Heading out into there ships and leaving back into there daily busy lives. Taking there hard earned strange coins.

Xur sighed. Looking at the ground. His eyes closed. His arms flung. He didn't like this one bit. Always he knew. Its always one person who ruins it for him.

Every week. Every time he arrives. It's either the first or the second. Xur needed those coins. Now he had nothing to sell.

His eyes opened again. SLowly blinking. Staring at the boots of a Guardian. Her feet small. Light weighted looking armor. She bended down to his eye level.

" Hi , Xur!" she said ever so sweet

Xur stood up again. Blinking his eyes rapidly seeing her. She didn't wear her helmet. She was an Awoken. A Huntress. With colors of Black and White. Xur stared.

Speechless. She had short fresh cut hair. Up to her cheeks. Bright white with mixed green colors was her hair. Her eyes glowed bright Yellow.

Her skin was light colored blue. Her armor was of the Dead Orbit Faction. Xur could tell. He knew them. These Factions. Xur stared puzzled seeing her still waiting.

She felt uncomfortable. Looking away from him. For a second. Her friends yelled out her name. She waved at them.

" Xur? You okay?" she asked

" Yes. Yes. I-I Would you like something to buy? Ms."

" I'm , Aria. Aria Ion. Pleasure to meet you Xur" she said happily shaking his extended hand

Xur was stunned. What kind of person. What kind of Guardian was she. Why would she still be here after the yelling. The chaos. The wreckage. The Message.

" I want to buy the , exotic engram and if you have some armor? " she asked ever so nicely

" Of-Of-Of Course , yes. Please. It be my pleasure" he said handing her the items

"Yes! Yes I finally have it. Thank you , Xur your awesome. See you next week " she said

Aria walked away from him. With her new items. Her ghost held onto them. She waved at Xur. Saying her goodbye with a smile.

Her friends looked at him with stares. He didn't care about them one bit. But this one Guardian. This Aria was different. He was touched by her kindness.

" Sure-Sure-Yes!? See you again...I hope...Aria Ion..." he whispered


	2. WHO THEY ARE, WHAT THEY ARE

_" What does it Mean to be an " Xur"..._

 _" Is it there lives?"_

 _" There Rare collections?"_

 _" Xur's aren't something from this life...Nor they exist to live among us"_

 _" They are means to walk among us...Leave us...Wondering who they were..What they are...Why even allow us to see them"_

 _" Xur...The Nine...Strange Coins...All these...Remain as questions of ours...The kind that may or may not be answered easily..."_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

\- WHO THEY ARE, WHAT THEY ARE-

Darkening blackness. The long walkway. Xur walked forward. His head up and his eyes wondering. Wondering if he'd ever see her again. He thought of her.

Only thinking of what those days were like. He knew selling much wasn't going to happen. At least. He had 150 Strange coins in his back pocket. He sighed about it.

Knowing his job was a hard one. Not as easy as people would believe it to be. At the end of the darkness. A light glowed towards him. He walked into the light.

Emerging into another world like realm. He stood on top. Ont op of gray concrete. His footsteps were heard. Other portals were opened.

Other Xur's walked passed him. Some women. Others Men. He looked left and right. Seeing them with large back packs. Some with none.

Others looking at there hands with the info on where there next objectives were. He knew the trails for this. One Xur looked towards him.

Waving like a menacing maniac. Running towards him. He laughed.

" JOHN! I did it! I got the last Objective done on my Trails!" he yelled

" Congrats , Luke. You can now be like me" said John Xur

" Say what? No bro. I can get the license for exotic Heavy weapons. Not Random" said Luke smiling

" Your lying to me" said John

" Bro. When do I lie to you" asked Luke

" You told me You needed me to let you borrow some exotic engrams. For what? To get ahead on your list" said John

" .No. I said let me have them not borrow" said Luke smiling

" Luke. Your a dick." said John with a straight face

"A dick with Heavy weapons!" said Luke with joy

John looked puzzled. Wondering with one yellow eye open. His attention towards Luke. Ignoring the many other Thousands of Xurs.

All moving into many different destinations in the Galaxy. In life. Heading into each one's own world there in charge of.

" WHAT?! BUT-BUT-"

"Yeah there still random. But there heavy Exotic Weapons!" he yelled and cheered on

" I hate you Luke" said John Xur

" You love my company I know it" said Luke wanting to hug John

" NO.I REALLY , REALLY HATE YOU. I DO. I DO." said John angered

" HAHAHA. How much did you sell today John?" asked Luke

" Nothing I bet again. Are you even trying anymore John?" asked another Xur from his left hand side

" Hello , Carol" said John with a sigh

Carol was a female Xur. She stood with her hands on her hips. Looking at them both.

" Carol did you-"

" I'm all out of my secondary inventory weapons. I'm surprised how many wanted to get the Herafter Exotic Sniper" she said

" WHAAAATTT?! FORGET THIS...I'M GOING HOME!" yelled John

" It's popular these days, John what about you?" asked Carol

Taking a few steps forward. He stopped. Once hearing those words. That weekly sentence. His ears rang with echoing hatred. John then continued walking.

" Seriously? Your seriously asking me? Your an ass , Carol" said John walking away from them

John walked on passing other Xurs. Some walked with friends. Others argued over the same shit. John was different he didn't like these things. Problems.

His gear he sold. The gear he gets from all his hard work. Knowing to the point. Strange coins. There hard to get ahold of. He knew this well. Very well.

These things never appeared out of the sky. They were located within hard to reach places. He remembered. Since he was just a boy.

His father was always chasing these coins. John's hands touched the straps on his back pack.

* * *

 _ **\- 12 Minutes Later. Passing through the Dimensional Transporter, Armory-**_

John passed through the transporter. He was sent into another dimension. The location where he hated. One of the many destinations.

He had to make every single week. He hated this process. He wanted more out of it. Yet he knew the drill. His legs stopped.

He looked forward seeing the line of other Xurs ahead of him. Reaching into his back pack. John took out his strange coin bag. Only to see one.

The one he pulled out was marked with a marking. The kind he liked. He wanted to hold onto it. It had her scent. The strange coin had a marking. Her initials.

He smiled. Remembering her lovelyness. Kind. Gentle. A voice echoed through the hall. Yelling out loud.

"NEXT!? HEELLOOO?! JOHN !? I KNOW YOUR THERE YOU DUMBASS" yelled a voice

" Oh?! Sorry!" he yelled back

John arrived towards the open doorway. Seeing the tall , glowing Xur. The kind that was white and glowed with blue eyes.

The Armory , The weapons expert of the Xurs. John placed his coins onto the side table. That floated beside him.

His back pack was taken by a hovering Armory Ghost colored in Black and blue colors. John bowed to him. Waving. Acting all nice and kind to them.

As he always did. The Weapons expert was named " Vick". A kind of some sorts. Angry fellow. He can be kind but on occasions. John was worried about this.

" John? Again? Not too many sells here sir" said Vick

Vick's eyes looked with such attitude towards John. As John stood with worry. Vick's ghost came back hovering with a stare and smile.

Knowing John was about to get chewed out again. For the 5th time this month.

" I need new inventory. I-I tried selling what you gave me but-"

" John we have a quota. We must meet that in order for us to give you new items. Try new ways of selling" said Vick with an attitude

" But? I need new items. I know if I-"

" You can buy them if need be. If you have to then buy them and will give you the permits for them" he said

John's hands tightened. Gripped tighter. He stood taking in all this. All the crap. Taking it all in and trying to be as nice as he can. He can't get anything new.

He uses old and refreshed items. He needs permits to sell items with. He needs Strange coins to buy items within the world of the Nine. He hated this. The system.

" Damn it! What the fuck!? Seriously?! Either that or get the fucking crap trails will give?! That will take months!" yelled John

Vick lowered his arms. His ghost sighed and grabbed the backpack. Flying towards John. Vick looked at him. Then stopped his Ghost halfway.

" John. Your not good at selling. I will not lie to you. But when it comes to being told by you or any other Xurs." said Vick looking closer towards John

" I WILL END YOU , JOHN. NOT JUST YOU BUT ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH PROTOCOL. EVEN MY OWN PEOPLE" he said to John

" Do we understand each other" said Vick

John nodded. His yellow eyes shocked. At what Vick had said about him. Wondering much about Vick. He just remembered. He knew very little.

John's back pack was tossed at him. He grabbed it tightly. Vick walked away from him. His Ghost flew to John's eyes.

" Master Vick left you a new Weapon to sell, John. Please forgive this unfortunate moment you two just had" said The Nine ghost

" Got it-Tha-thanks , Thanks Vick and you" said John


	3. GLASS TOMORROW

CHAPTER 3

\- GLASS TOMORROW-

His hand reached out to his back pack. Grabbing the quick ready water bottle. Taking a quick sip. He breathed calmly. Holding his own. He stood tall.

Waiting for a few seconds. His wrist watch was timed. He could see it. The timer going from white to red. Only a few more minutes until he was allowed to go back.

To the Milky way galaxy. John stopped looking. Feeling lucky. Feeling strong and confident. He had a new weapon to sell.

This time he knew he'd out sell Luke, and Carol. His mind was set on right. Behind and all around many Xurs went on with there missions. There daily busy lives.

John wondered about her. Will she await for his return to the Guardian's Tower. Or maybe the reef. Since she was an Awoken. He wondered ever so much.

John thought a lot about his life choices. The why's and reasons. All rounded up in his mind. Unlike others. They would rather make choices and not wonder or worry.

He was different. His mother even told him before. Along with what his Father was like.

* * *

 **-12 Seconds Later...At The Reef...John Xur arrived...-**

Guardians looked. Searching for John. Wondering where the heck was he. Yet John. Was sent into the wrong side of the Reef. He held onto the broken hand rail.

Hanging off the ledge. His eyes grew very much worried. He dangled. Holding onto dear life. He sighed. His life. He wondered.

Was sit worth it. Was his Family's bloodline this bad.

" I seriously...Hate this job..." he said

" Broken stupid teleporter. I swear...Who really puts that thing wrong" said John looking down

" My..My..my..my..Long way down" he said with chuckling

After climbing back up. His hand reached out. His breath escaped his body. He dropped face first onto the ground. A Guardian Warlock ran towards him. Yelling out.

"!XUUUUUUUUR!"

John Xur jumped to his feet. Looking at him. Shushing him. Yet it failed to shush him. As everyone ran to him. Wondering what the heck he had this week.

Looking passed his first visitor. John noticed many Warlocks. Many Titans. Yet few Hunters. He was worried. Wondering about Aria. Hoping to see her.

His first person. Was excited. He bought the exotic primary Weapon. John was glad. Glad to see him happy. Yet the next three were worried.

The second guardian laughed. Slapping his knee. John noticed his reaction.

" Oh damn it! HAHAHA. My friend is going to be mad as hell" he said walking away

" Oh Crap...Please don't let it be crap" whispered John to himself

John took a peek into his rare and powerful back pack. Seeing the inventory himself. His eyes glared. Seeing the weapon. Dragon's Breath. John was a bit surprised.

Yet happy. At least a rocket Launcher. He smiled. Thinking about what Luke's efforts were all about. He laughed. Taking a moment of victory. He laughed so much.

John slapped his knee and bended over. Laughing. Behind him another Guardian came to buy. Then Another. Uuntil he noticed those light weighted armor legs.

A soft hand touching his shoulder. He stopped. Looking back towards the person. Seeing her to eye level.

" Hi How are you doing? It's been a while since, last" she said

" Aria. Hi , yes it has been." He said

" Can I ask what's so funny? I love jokes" she said positively

" Oh it's nothing. Just from work." said John happily

" Hey! Hurry up!" yelled the Guardian from behind

John waved his right hand at him. The Guardian's coins flew out of his hands and into the back. He yelled. Running after them.

The many other Guardians all around went crazy. Screaming. Yelling. Pushing. Shoving. Crying. Aria looked back wondering what happened. She stared puzzled.

John walked beside her. Away from them. The many distractions. She walked along side him.

" Did you sell much of anything last week?" she asked

" Unfortunately i didn't meet my marketing sales. But I hope to this week" said John with a smile

" Sorry. I'm taking up too much of your-"

" Please. Your actually the only Guardian that. That-That...Appreciates me for what I try to do. I really don't mind your company." he said

" Wow?! Really. I mean Your a busy Xur and all. But wow...Thank you" she said her hands moved towards her legs holding themselves

" I know. This is going to sound strange. But I-I wondered if you'd actually would come back" he said

" Oh. You mean you thought about me? " she said puzzled

" Yes.. I-I..." he stopped

Aria stopped walking. She stared at him. John continued taking a few steps forward. Yet he realized what he had said. It slammed into his mind. Making him stop.

" Um. What would you like to buy" he asked looking forward away from her , his arms down at his sides

Aria looked back at the crowd fighting each other. The Guardians out of control for the Strange Coins. She wondered about his words.

Yet maybe wasn't a bad thing he'd said. SHe didn't take it anything wrong. She liked what he said. She wanted to know something.

" I'll come back Xur" she said

His gaze looked towards her. Her walking away from him. He was saddened by it. His eyes closed. He sighed. Only to hear another Guardian.

Behind him. The kind of asshole. Kind he dispised. The kind he hated. John looked back. His eyes went from sad to normal.

" The Nine ask , What would you want" he whispered

" Yeah that fucking Dragon's Breath Bitch" said the guardian

( The Rules , the Rules keep in check. Otherwise my son. Everything will fall) echoed the voice of his Father Judah Xur

John gave him what the asshole wanted. He had to. Bounded by Nine's Law. Bounded by his Oath. Bounded by what he believed in. John took the words.

( Everything that happens to an Xur. Either its marriage. Losses. Pain. Strange coin Affection. All of it. Its all part of an XUR) he continued

* * *

 **\- John Xur's Memory Flashback 1-**

His Father touched his head. The small tiny child. The small 10 Year old John. Not an Xur yet. Until he passes the trails of the Nine. John smiled at his Father.

Seeing him gain a new Level in the Nine. Gaining a new inventory. A new path. Stronger. Even though his peers laughed at him. Thinking of him as the worst Xur.

His Father didn't care. His Mother loved her family. She was an Xur wife. The kind you meet within the Universe of the Nine. Judah looked to his son.

Handing him the first ever Strange Coin in his life. John laughed. Cheering.

" This will. Be your destiny when you come of Age my son" said Judah

" My Age?! Yes Father. I will make you proud. I will . I will." he said smiling with strength

" I know you will John. When I die , and pass on you will be the Xur of the Milky way Galaxy" he said with a smile

" WHAT?! DIE?! WAAAAAAAA"

" John calm down. Son its what happens in Nature" said Judah shocked

" Great. Now you've told him the truth" she said

" Alright maybe that was waaay too much for you just now" said Judah scratching his head

"But understand this my son." said Judah

" Guardians. People. All living things. All will look to you. They wont respect you. They will want you for your goodies. Your weapons. But they will grow tired of you"

" Dad your over doing it again"

" I know. But it's needed" he said smiling walking away from his family

 **-Flash back ends-**


	4. REEFS END

CHAPTER 4

\- REEFS END -

John Xur. Listened endlessly to the continuous rambles of words. Words that explained the reasons of Variks for helping the Queen. For helping the Reef.

John was tired. Ever so much more worried about what happened since Friday. He hadn't seen her again. Not Aria for a while. So he waited for his ending time.

The last Hour. His last hour for this week. He was at least glad he sold his best inventory. A rocket launcher Exotic. Variks slapped his back pack. Laughing.

Noticing John not saying a word. He stopped. Getting a better look at him. Variks noticed the worried or boredom.

" What Bothers Your Tiny Mind , Stranger of The Nine" asked Variks

" Nothing-(sigh). This Girl...I think I said something wrong" said John

John looked at his hands. Shaking. Worried about the mentions of words. the kind of words that were said. Variks looked lost.

" What Girl? Is she a kind , gentle monster ? A angered woman? " he asked

" What? No, No. A Guardian. Her name is Aria. Aria Ion. A kind gentle Huntress woman. That...That I rarely meet in this Galaxy" said John

" . You. See . Light. Out of your own Ass? No, Ah. Ass? Darkness. Ah Yes? Yeeessss" said Variks

John started at him with a confused look. John was worried about his Vendor Buddy.

" Variks-"

" Xur?" asked a voice

Looking back. Towards the incoming soothing sound. John looked beyond. His eyes noticed her standing. There awaiting for him. John walked towards her.

" Aria. Hi. H-H-How are you?" he asked struggling to speak

" Do you have time to talk?" she asked

" About? Oh right!? . Ummm" he said looking at his left palm

The timer was ticking. He could see the numbers. The hour was at 40 Minutes. He didn't care about it too much now. Looking away from it he nodded.

Both heading away from Variks. Aria had gotten a new Hunter's cloak. A long scarf like cloak. Long up to her thighs. She wore no helmet. Her ghost appeared.

Dead orbit colors. Flying by them and went towards the cryptarch. Decoding an engram.

" About the other day. I was thinking about it. Wondering much. I wanted to ask you. If I can get to know you" she said with a smile

" Me? What would you like to know about me" he said

" Do you have a mom , or dad or family?" she asked

" Yes , and No. I have a Mother still alive and kicking. My Father was killed on his Journey. Doing the Job we XUR's have " said John

* * *

 **-FLASH BACK 2-**

"DAD COOIN!" yelled John (Age 10)

John had pointed towards 12 feet away. A strange coin was on the ground. Sticking out of the dirt. John's eyes glowed once he saw it's essence. He yelled as loud.

Judah Xur turned so rapidly and hurled mid air flying passed his son. His legs and arms were mid flight. His eyes were large. His body anxious.

Flying with a falling motion direction his son yelled out the special co word for Xurs. Strange Coin. Judah's yell was louder.

His arms were out and his fingers twitching to reach and grip that coin so badly. Slamming into the ground. John was stunned. Seeing his father gathering coins.

Becoming a great XUR. Being a wonderful gatherer. Yet not a fighter. But something of an XUR. The ground shook. Moving and tearing itself apart.

Judah's cheer and laugh stopped. Both looked past themselves seeing a massive Hive Beast. The massive Ogre. A larger and older Ogre.

" FUCKING COOINS?! COOOOOOINSS!? HOLY STRANGERS COINS!" yelled His father

The monster was massive. 4 Arms. 7 Eyes glowing hatred. Beast of a monster from the other world. Judah was being slaughtered.

Xur's father Judah Xur waved and screamed. His Son John was at the mountain cliff side. Watching his father.

" DAD?! DAAAAAAD!" he yelled

"AHHH! MOTHER-!we## ! ! ?" yelled his father over and over

John dropped to his knees seeing this. Pain. Endless. His mother grabbed him.

" John this is the path of every Nine Agent. Even if its the wrong path" she said whsipering

" Father. I'll make you proud" said John

"AHHH! FUCKING DDDO SOMETHING! AHHHHH!" yelled Judah on and on

 **-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

* * *

" Oh I'm sorry. I-"

Her face reaction was saddened quickly. She saw this as something odd.

" It's okay. I saw him get ripped to shreds in front of my eyes" said John looking at her seriously

Looking away with a serious look. She thought to herself. Why to even ask about it.

" Do you have a real name?" she asked

Both walked towards the edge of the reef. Looking into the purple endless void. Seeing the many stars. The many much open space.

" Oh Yes I do. But mainly not anyone in this Galaxy know it. " he said

" Can I-"

" I'm John. John Xur" he said

" John huh? I like it" she said smiling to him

" Really?! Wow..Ugh.. Thanks I mean it" he said

His timer went off. His eyes closed. Feeling saddened by it. Aria looked at his palm. Glowing with white energy.

" Is that?"

" My time is up. I'm sorry. I have to get going Aria" he said

" I understand. Til next week , John" she said smiling

" Til next week" he said

As he walked forward. She gave him a touch on his hoodie cloak. He stopped. Stunned. Surprised. Looking towards her. She smiled walking backwards.

" It's a date then John. Don't be late" she said laughing

" Date?! Wow..I-i-I wont! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he yelled

Aria's eyes stared seeing John vanish into nothing but white aurora mist of energy. Swirling into air. Thinned. Variks looked closer towards her.

" This one. Shows more to see. Than what she uses to speak. " whispered Variks


	5. EYE AFTER BONE

CHAPTER 5

\- EYE AFTER BONE -

His inventory was being checked. Again and again. Checked and restocked. John stared at Vick. Seeing his smile. Wondering about the last week. The before time.

Aria wanted to know more about him. As an Xur you can never get too personal with items. Or People for that matter. You cannot Break the laws for any reason.

Otherwise you'll end up as a loss. Not that any XUR wants that. This is a high risk job. One of a kind. In this life you die for treason. You will die for rules.

Seeing his hands moving at the speed of light with the tech. His eyes looking through the inventory list. John heard commotion behind him.

Luke was screaming like a child. Carol was behind him.

" Whats that?" asked Carol

John's eyes closed. Looking at his feet. His breath went out slowly. His hands touched the vendor's table. Carol looked puzzled. Wondering the commotion.

" Akoul . Best XUR out there" said John

" Best? What the heck? Your kidding" she said looking past the others

She laughed and looked at her nails. Not that she had any. Her gloves were blocking the view. She had felt strong and powerful.

" She's the first one to make the best selling within the hour" said John without a care

" Every week. Sells more than any of us. In this world of ours. She's the best" said John

" Your praising her like a god John" said Carol

" . Just like a normal Xur would. Mentioning her sales. Her sites. Her very self being." said John

Carol touched his shoulder. John looked at her hand touching him. She looked closer into his hoodie. Wanting to see his eyes better.

Knowing that when John Xur comes here. To see Vick. He curses. He loses Hope. He asks out. He get angered. Leaving to the dimensional transporters with sadness.

John looked towards Carol. Saying nothing. Behind them. Another Xur yelled aloud. Then the next yawned. Another yelled to them.

" Hey?! HELLLOOO! HURRY UP!" yelled another Xur

" Hey dude isn't that the one old lady?!" said another until you heard a smack

" You alright , John? You haven't bitched about anything...Are You alright?" she asked

John smiled as he awoke. Opening his eyes. He didn't care anymore about these stupid sales. These stupid challenges they made Xurs do.

John grabbed his back pack. Slapping on the bands. His back feeling heavy. Vick noticed a smile on this guy. This normal Xur. The kind that fucks up a lot.

Something odd. A new change? Vick looked out of the window. Seeing John walking away from Carol. She was stunned. Seeing John. More confident than normal.

He was actually..Happy.

" I'm great Carol" he said

John walked on. Thanking Vick. For the first time in Years. Even Vick was shocked. His eyes staring at the emptiness.

" Did he just thank me?! No Fucking Way!?" yelled Vick

" He did Vick. He fucking did." said Carol

* * *

\- FLASHBACK 3-

" Why Dad?" asked John

Both watched the moving onward fish. Moving in the endless pool of blue. The sunlight at the distance dying. Moving lower and lower by the hour. John and Judah.

Both wanting to eat a good fish. The alien kind like fish. Its colors were gorgeous. John was confused to understand the world he was born into.

" Why must we be distant with the Guardians? With Humans? Awoken? Cabal? Everything?"

" Those are the Rules , my son" said Judah Xur

" Why can't we be friends with them" he asked

" We are who we are. Travelers. Unknown to the race of the living. We Are Agents that have lost our very core being. Only to exist as essence" said Judah

" Wow. I mean wow. I don't understand that dad" said John looking at the water

The endless pool of cold refreshing water. In John's eyes. He traveled with his Father. Side by side. Learning the trade. Learning how to become a strong Xur.

Even his own Father had troubles. Like with some other Merchants. People. Even being kicked from one world after another. At times it was a cycle.

Judah Xur continued on his runs. He went off on. Heading into dark territory to gain those Strange Coins. John knew this well. He had witnessed his father.

Fall. Fight. Steal. Discover. Recover. All kinds of matters to get Strange Coins. Knowing this was the easiest way to buy new items from the Nine Vendors.

" Will I ever have any friends , Father?" asked John

" No, my son , None what so ever" said Judah

Trying to act like a cool funny dad. Judah breaks his balance. The branch they sat on. Judah then falls into the water face first. Sinking to the botttom.

John sighed. Wondering what will bring in this upcoming tomorrow.

\- Flashback ends-

* * *

Reaching the gate. Carol awaited him. John was surprised by this. He stared with confusion. Stopping before. He looked puzzled. Wondering whats what.

Carol had her arms crossed. She stood all in a sexy position. Looking at him. Luke slapped John's back pack. Laughing his butt off.

" JOHN!JJJJOHHHN!" yelled Luke

" What , What's going on?" asked John

" Your happy? How come? After the 3 Years I've known you" she said

" Whaat?! No. No. Who said I was Happy" said John smiling

" John buddy. I swear I can't tell when your telling the truth" said Luke

John's eyes went into serious look. His arms lowered down to his sides. He hunched his shoulders. Sighing again. Thinking about how Luke and Carol.

Wanting to know. Yet he didn't care about them. He knew they weren't friends. Why because Xurs have no friends. They act for themselves. Only themselves.

If another dies. Xurs make no funerals. We just move on. Allow them to die. Take there positions and continue the Merchant cycle.

" So? What's going on John" she asked

" Why would you care about it" he said

" Because we don't want you to fall back" said Carol touching his arm

" We want what's best for you. One thing is when were joking. Laughing. Another is being over your depression" she said looking closely into him

John never heard her. Not her say anything like this. Being what kind of person. Carol wasn't the kind to show her touchy. Sensitive side. Not to anybody in this life.

He didn't believe it. Carol Xur being emotional. Her eyes moved with passion. Luke backed away. Seeing this touchy feeling moment. He smiled.

" We want what's best for you as your friends John" said Carol

" Friends?! Friends?! I have no friends! I have always been counting on people to help. My Father told me never to do so" said John

" Now that I have something. Something to call upon as a great day. Great week. Now you fucking care about me?!" he yelled

" You and Luke always on my ass about everything! Enough I don't need you guys! For the first time I have someone who actually enjoys my company"

Carol had let go of his arm. Seeing his rage. His frustration. Showing that he was more. He wanted more. She knew what he had gone through.

Many people spoke of the child that walked the line of Xurs. The kind of child that witnesses the teachings. Gains the knowledge. Gains the pain at an early age.

Where his Father was mauled to death. His mother being distant with him now more than ever. His Uncle , being banished. His childhood stolen.

Xurs that train to become the next in line. They begin at the age of 15. Not 10 or younger. It causes them to have troubled lives. Not an easy kind.

They believe there always alone. With nothing left to call home. Meaningless shadows that are XURS.

" Now I'm late please again. Step aside I'm leaving to do my job" said John

" Your wrong. John I do care. We tried being there for you and pushing you to become what your going to soon be..." she said kissing his hoodie cloak

John was frozen. Her touch. Left him. Luke and Carol went onto there own duties again. Same as last week. Same as every week. John stared into the distant void.

Puzzled. Moving the blocks that were confusing him. Wondering about his father's words. What they meant. Was everything a lie. Was he wrong about this.


	6. SUNDOWN

CHAPTER 6

\- SUNDOWN -

2 Days. Passed without signs. John was at the tower. Awaiting the news. His date. He wanted to know what was going on. John looked around.

Yet he stayed put. Not to look worried or impatient. Looking through his inventory again. John noticed the weapon. This week was the legendary Exotic.

The rapid shooting weapon of hands. The speed of Gods. The hand cannon. Last Word. Speaker walked towards him. John bowed to him. In respect.

Both over looked the view towards the white glowing moon. The massive planet being. The Traveler.

" Xur. Your different from what I have seen over the years" said The Speaker

" Hmm? Oh That .Well The Nine have will" said John

" The Nine. You will is not your own?" asked The Speaker

" Nooope. I have no will. The Nine took that the moment I was born. I have no power over my choices" said John Xur

Xur walked on from the speaker. Walking his feet. People continued about there own business. His mind was busy with wondering. The roaming on about his journey.

Things Carol had told him. The reasons he yelled at her. He thought. He was wrong. He knew he had to do something right. He didn't want to leave her angered.

Disappointed. Even Luke must have thought of him as a fucked up Xur. Now more than ever. They probably wouldn't even allow him to say one word.

John reached the end of the walk way. Passing the area of the New Monarchy Faction. His gaze turned towards the lower civilian city.

The Last Human settlement on Earth. The Traveler was high above the heavens as usual. John looked up. Wondering what he could do. What he wanted to do.

What he hoped to do. He had wondered about it before. The word humans use. To end one thing. Suicide. He hated this way of the Xurs.

Yet he was born into it. Molded by it. Shown by it. His entire life. He had a childhood. But not the kind that children would have.

Toys , Loving parents , Caring teachers , Friends , Uncles , Aunties , Brothers , Sisters, even girlfriends. Nothing of that. Only traveling. Meeting. Gathering.

Stealing. Searching. Discovering. Hunting. Surviving. John's hands touched the steel rail. Holding it tightly within his grip. Wind blew passed his long cloak.

His hoodie moved. John's eyes closed. As he thought to himself.

* * *

 **\- FLASH BACK 3 -**

John tossed a rock across the river. The clean glimmering fresh cold river. Its essence glowed with the ever lasting light of the orange blue sunset.

John was now 15 Years Old. On his own Journey into the life of a young Training Xur. His trails list was long. He felt the entire weight of the Nine.

On his shoulders. Never ending. His eyes stared down at the ground. His Xur rookie boots were worn out. Battered. Ruined.

Yet he had to keep selling and meet his list. He knew they would do what they must. Suddenly a pebble flew passed him. Slamming into the cold water. It splashed.

John looked back towards the thrower. Noticing her. A distant traveler. Another looking like an Xur. She was also a trainee. John was surprised seeing another.

Another of his own people. Even in this kind of area. She walked by to him. Her hands touched themselves. Puzzling. Moving with rapid fingers in shyness.

She wondered about it. John was nervous. A girl asking him something other than ridiculous questions.

" Can I ask you about it?" she said

" About it? Sorry about what?" asked John with a wondering lost face

" How? How do you toss the pebble across the lake without it breaking the surface?" she asked passionately

" Without? Oh?-Ugh..Umm. Well it's -Its like this" said John

John grabbed another pebble and made it skip. She wondered with such a puzzled look. John showed her. Taught her. She was laughing as they both tried it.

" Are you also a Training Xur?" he asked

" Yes. I'm nearly halfway with my Trails. What about you?" she asked

" Me?! Oh. Yeah?! Somewhat nearly getting halfway" said John stupidly

" Hahaha. Your a terrible Lair John" she said

" Thanks . I'll take that as a complement" said John looking at her

" I'm sorry but. You Haven't told me your name still?" he asked

" A woman shouldn't have to give more than what she has already given , Dear John" she said with a laugh

She looked beyond the mountains. Eyeing the sunset. Knowing her time was closing soon. She had to get to the next town. The next town over. She stretched.

John placed his drink down. His canteen of cold refreshed water. His legs were crossed. His body was up right. His eyes looked beyond the water. The cold river.

Towards the distant horizon. The skies. He knew this was a great moment.

" You believe in the Nine" he asked

Her eyes didn't blink as he asked. The kind of question many have on there minds.

" The Nine...In honesty I believe in the service we provide" she said

Reaching to her drink. John's eyes noticed her thin like arm. Ever so lightly touching the canteen. The blackening canteen of white and darkened steel.

" Do you really? I witnessed my Father. All my life. Devoting himself to the Nine. To family. To doing this service" said John

Taking her sip. Thirsting for her drink. She looked towards the distant orange sky. Made by the glowing sunset.

" He must have been a devoted Xur" she said

" Oh yes. He believed in this world. This kind of thing. He knew I was next in line. To continue his work as much all of us are doing" said John

" You don't Believe in the Nine do you John?" she asked

"...In some ways I do..In others..."stopped John

" In others?" she asked

" I hate the Nine. I see death. I see no hope. I just don't see what people see in doing this" said John

" It's best you find the answer for yourself, instead of me filling you with nonsense you'd hate to hear" she said

"Thanks for the break. Enjoy , finishing your trails" she said

Standing back up to her feet. She grabbed her Xur Backpack. She burped and excused herself. John stood up rapidly standing. Facing her. Wanting to know more.

She looked at him. She smiled. Thanking him for the short meal. The courtesy. The kindness. She waved good-bye. John rushed to her.

She stopped and looked at him. She tossed an unusual strange coin into his hands. John looked into it's very core essence. Seeing the labels of " A.L. " .

Looking back at her. She smiled to him.

" When you become. More. Understanding the Nine. The ways of an Xur. Find me. Tell me all about your Journey , John" she said

" But?! How?! I don't even know your name!" he yelled

 **\- Flashback ends-**

* * *

Opening his eyes. John felt the breeze end. His timer had gone off. His eyes were tired. His body was asking to move. He wanted to yell. Wanted to just jump off.

He hated this. Coming every week. Only to see some faces happy. Others disappointed. Some lucky enough to yell. He wanted to see them all scream for him.

But like every week. they always leave him behind. John turned back seeing other young looking Guardians. All happy with new items. All screaming and jumping.

Holding hands. He was felt disgusted. He began to want to just leave. His timer continued. Beeping , beeping. Beeping. John looked away. His eyes were closed.

Taking a few steps back from the steel end rail. John took one step forward. Until he opened his eyes. Being stopped.

" Well. Good thing you looked. Otherwise.." said Cayde-6 looking back

Cayde smiled. Looking back and waving his right arm. Looking like a silly Exo robot with a joke in his right hand. Waving his arm over the rail.

" Cayde, out of my way" said John Xur

Cayde looked down at his hand. Looking at the flower. The red , pink flourished flower. Called " Rusdi ". John looked at him. His glowing eyes followed him.

" Come on, Man what's your deal? I mean normally..." said Cayde tossing one flower pedal in mid air

" I'm late to go home." said John

" Noooope! Your late for something else" said Cayde tossing the flower into his face

" What the-"

" No. Normally You'd be gone ahead of time. Normally you'd be done a minute earlier" said Cayde walking around John

" Something is eating away at you. Something you can't shake off. Something that Normally I'd say " Fuck it" . "Let's flow with Glow" said Cayde

Cayde moved his arms in the robot dance moves. John looked lost at Cayde.

" I don't have time for your stupidity" said John walking passed Cayde

John jumped onto the steel end rail. Looking forward. His black endless warlock like cloak flapped. Cayde stopped. Looking forward. His hands touching each other.

In the form of a triangle. Cayde's eyes looked passed the tree's. The Holiday decorations. The festival songs at the far distance. John stood up. Like if he was batman.

Guardian of the city. John stood up his arms down at his sides. His gaze looking beyond the rail. Closer towards the endless fall.

" She's missing , John" said Cayde-6

" Missing?! How-"

" I am A Hunter. I know about the missions. I know about my Guardians. It's a Vanguard thing. She was lost in a mission. Sent with her team" said Cayde

John's eyes glowed from yellow. To the ever changing glow of white. His eyes looked towards the fall.

" She went to the moon. She was sent there to stop a bunch of Growing Hive. They were stirring up something with Crota's remains" said Cayde

John's mind showed. Images. Moving rapidly. Showing what Crota once was. With a solid body. A very self powerful being. Wizards. Thrall. Ogres. Knights.

" Why Tell Me This...Why not your Fellow Vanguard's...Why not your other Guardians... " whispered John

" Because. She meant something to you. More than what you'd say in a normal chat. I know what your feeling Xur" he said looking at him

" You have no idea, Cayde" said John

" Oh? I don't? Well Then. Zavala and Ikora canceled the reports and the rescue operation if there was any at all" said Cayde

" We need solid evidence , and we need it fast" said Cayde

" I'm No Guardian Cayde-"

" I'm asking you...Not as a Guardian..As A Friend..As A Person In Need..." said Cayde

Cayde looked at John. Feeling a sudden change. The tone in John's voice. His glowing eyes. His stance. His body. All changed within seconds.

Cayde needed to see this. Wanted to see this. Was hoping to ask. Yet was afraid to. Wondered if the Speaker would say or object to this.

John looked away from him. For a second. Hearing an echoing voice of his father's words. The Honest Words. The kind that he carried with him. Every sale.

Every mission. Every Journey. Everywhere.

John leaped forward.

Cayde-6 rushed to look. To see. To find out.

John went into a long free fall motion.

Ahead of him. A glowing black ruptured portal.

Teared through thin air. Opening another dimension within it's every existence.

" Damn. I can't wait to see what he can do. I hope he doesn't get fired for doing this" said Cayde-6 with a shocked face


	7. CRACKED BONES

CHAPTER 7

\- CRACKED BONES -

 _" Xurs. Don't help People. We just give them what they need. What They Want."_

 _" All We Are Meant To Be...Vendors...Travelers...Agents...Were Nothing More.."_

 _" Not Saviors..Not Heroes...Not Guardians.."_

 _" We don't Change the Galaxies...We don't Change anything except...War"_

 _" Without War...Without suffering...We Wouldn't exist..."_

 _" We Walk the Line of Agents...Were Agents Of The Nine...Those who are beyond us"_

 _" They say what we must do"_

 _" To Exist"_

 _\- Judah Xur , Father of John Xur_

* * *

 **\- Agency Of the Nine, Arrival Lobby-**

Agent Of The Nine Lobby. Long concrete walls with engraved writing. Writing of ancient old Warlocks. They're architecture. They're words.

Words that moved the flow of the Agents. Giving some respect. Others hope. Others the need to get coins.

All engraved deep into the world of the Nine. Large. Engulfed with many traveling agents. All heading in various directions. Many going left and right.

Many traveling back to there homes. There own various worlds. Luke and Carol walked side by side. Trying to see what the situation was all about.

Luke looked at his gifts and sells. His coins. His eyes glowing with happiness. Carol looked beyond the coins. Seeing others. Others heading home.

Others going to see The Armory. Luke looked puzzled towards her. Wondering what she was going on about.

" Carol? Heeeellllo!?" he said to her

" Huh?! What Sorry about that" she said

" Leave him be Carol. I mean what's the Worst thing that could happen to him?" asked Luke

" Seriously? Your really going to say that shit now?" she said

Luke stopped and stared at her as he reached into his back pack. Pulling out a purple green colored swirl of a strange fruit. As if he took a bite.

Half of the fruit was gone. Gone in the black emptiness of what seemed to be his mouth. Luke blinked confused about his words.

" I don't know. He's our friend and I don't think he even knows it" she said

" Friend?! Wait, Wait?! John has Friends?!" gasped Luke

Carol walked passed him. Looking angered as she scratched her right elbow. Luke took another bite and smiled. His eyes glowing in that smiling way.

" Come , On Carol?! I was kidding" he yelled chewing his fruit

Luke ran after her.

* * *

 **\- Moon, Ocean Of Storms-**

John stood up. Over looking the space. Blown parts of broken hive and a Guardian ship. The rubble was scattered. Ruined all across the lower temple.

The open shrine of a growing Temple. Just before entering the Pit of the Hive. Before facing the Ogres that lie below. John took his first few steps. As he did.

He could hear them. The Hive at the distance. Screaming. Yelling. His eyes looked towards them. Clawing at the wreckage. John began to pick up speed. Jogging.

Then faster. As he could. The moon's gravity had no effect on him. His clothing. His very being was not bound by these laws of Nature. His timer went on.

Blinking red. Signaling him. John ignored it. Knowing she needed him. Even if her people weren't on it yet.

Hive Thrall looked towards him. They screamed. Knights looked towards him and swung there mighty rusted swords. John moved back left. Then rushed forward.

His cloak opened. His arm dug into it's core. Reaching into his back pack. John pulled out his Last Word. Rapidly firing left.

The Hive Thrall leaped towards his position. His eyes looked onto the Knights. Powerful they were. The Thrall were flies to him. Tiny and just a waste of time.

He took the chance to rid them. To ruin them first other than them. The 2 weakened knights went right. One right the other behind him. Trying to confuse him.

All 8 shot accurately into them. John wasn't going to die as easily. His intentions were more than ever now.

All 8 Hive. 6 Thrall. 2 weakened Knights. Dispersed. Vanished. John reloaded his gun. Slapping it onto his leg. Only to Vanish into nothing but smoke.

His body walked towards the dead. Lying lifeless Corpse. He stood over it. Looking upon it.

" Titan. Male. Part of her Squad. But Not her." whispered John

Bending down to one knee. John touched the helmet. The battered ruined face mask. Feeling the cold dead lifeless body. John's eyes glowed brightly.

He could feel the pain. See what he witnessed. She ran. She was told to leave him. He said he'd handle them. Yet he was bested by a Specific Knight.

A kind that has not been seen for a while. But known to all of the Nine. John's eyes closed. He whispered to the corpse and reached for it's Ghost.

" Resquiescant in pace ( Rest In Peace In Italian)"

Standing back up. John lifted up into the air the Ghost. It's body lifted. Hovered for a bit. He could see it's little being of light. Fading away.

Dimmed. Turning into nothing but energy. Taking another look. He could tell the distance of the wreckage. Length. Remains were among him.

* * *

 **-Tower , Gunsmith -**

" How?! What ? But-But-but I paid 10 dollars for that" said Cayde-6

Cayde looked towards the floor. Seeing his feet slapping the ground hard. Fast then slow. Stopping himself. He smiled again. Wondering about this.

" Look. Councilor I tried. They won't accept it unless you pay them the full 15" said the Gunsmith

" Awww Man!? I'm good for it . I know it. " said Cayde-6

Cayde began to walk backwards. Slowly backing away from the Gunsmith. Knowing he'd bring that one thing up again. That single bet.

" You still owe me 50 Strange Coins about that bet remember?" asked The Gunsmith

" I had my fingers crossed bro , not my fault" said Cayde walking away with his hands up

Cayde smiled. Walking away he stopped. Gasping. Taking notice at the Angry Zavala. His eyes. His stare was strong and powerful.

" Zavala?! Hey Broooo...What's-What's up?! Hungry? Is it your birthday?!" wondered Cayde-6

" What is going on , Cayde" said Zavala

" What?! Nothing! Nothing...you mean the Bet?! Don't you worry I'll work my ass off to fix that I swear" said Cayde-6

Cayde waved his arms around like a child. One over his chest the other in mid air. Praising like a scout's honor salute.

" What is Xur doing?! Cayde Don't you lie to me..What is he doing with Vanguard info?" asked Zavala

" Well..You see...I...I...hoped to see some action?!" said scared Cayde

" WHAT?! WHAT?! ACTION!? WHY?! WHAT THE ! $# "


	8. NO PLACE FOR AN XUR

CHAPTER 8

NO PLACE FOR AN XUR

Echoes. Strong , moving movement cracked through this endless path of hive hollows. John rushed. Moving as fast as he could. He moved.

Didn't care about his time. His time in this galaxy. Even the path of the Nine. The rules. The punishments. He wasn't about to let someone. Her. To be left lost.

Down the stairs. He could tell the long dust remains. Remains of the hive. Thralls at most. Yet a few bodies of strong powerful Knights. John didn't like this.

The kind of Knights that are Ascendants. The ones who live at bay. Not within this deep depth. The ones who guard a King.

John slammed both hands into each other. Gaining his inventory list. He could see and ask for what he needed. Within seconds. But at a high cost.

Not Many Xur's would do this. Unless for the right reasons. John remembered what his Father would say about Family. Friends. People.

 _" They Can Be A Curse..."_

 _" Can Be A Blessing.."_

 _" They Can Harm you"_

 _" Bring you Hope"_

 _" Bring you peace "_

 _" How do you know when they're friends? Father" asked John ( Age 8)_

 _" When They stick with you til the very end..of your Life...Your Journey...Your mission"_

 _" When they never abandon you no matter what the odds are"_

 _" Wow...I hope I find them some day" said John with a smile of glowing eyes (Age 8)_

 _" Or if your dead, then you won't have to worry about it my boy..Nope...Never will if your dead" said Judah Xur (Father of John)_

* * *

 **- _Moon, Ocean Of Storms, Phogoth Boss, enemies are different, overpowered with a strange anomaly-_**

Smashing into the ground. With a powerful shocking wave of pure strength. The monster of the Moon. Massive. Large. The enraged Ogre named " Phogoth".

Was screaming in anger. His hands gripping the ground. Causing massive slash nail markings. Hive Thrall rushed from the shattered ground floor.

Running with wild minds. Aria and her ally , Mallory. Both were injured. They tried fleeing back out towards the stairs. Hollowed Knights .

Powerful Knights descendants from Oryx himself. The Knight's massive Hive blade glowed with pure blue lighting energy.

Powerful enough to send both guardians flying back into the ground. Aria's hand cannon named " Hawkmoon". Flew out of her grasp. Into the ground.

Under a floating Hive Wizard. The Wizard yelled. Screamed so loudly. Aria looked at her companion. Hive Knight closed in closer raising up its strong mighty blade.

Aria noticed it and closed her eyes. All around her she could feel the failure. The loss. The mission. They weren't ready.

Something had interfered. Something had planned for them. Something in pure strength. The Knight dropped onto one knee.

His blade fell on the left hand side of Aria.

Her eyes opened up again. Feeling the wind. The heavy chunk of hive sword smashing beside her. The blue glowing light of energy faded.

Without words. He stared. His hand reaching out to her.

 _"Who!?"_

 _" Xur?!" said Aria_

 _" Come On!" he yelled_

She stood up again. John's hands went onto the sides of back pack. Pulling out two Red Deaths. Tossing one to Aria and the other. He took aim firing at them.

One by one Thralls rushed to him. Yelling. Screaming. Desperately in mid air range. John hesitated no longer. Moving swiftly his aim was on point.

Aria's wounds healed. She handed the pulse rifle of mystery to Malory. Both being healed. John ran forward. Rushing towards the other two Knights.

There blades swinging towards him. John jumped forward rolling head first into the ground. As he did his red death vanished.

His right arm gripped an invisible handle. As it turned into a purple glowing energy. An exotic sword. John swung left then upwards.

His body turned ducking. Avoiding the Hive Wizard's projectiles. His blade vanished into nothing. Aria fired her mighty powerful bow. Into the Wizard.

Malory's gunslinger went on. Flaming as she scorched the Wizard to death. John's hands unleashed. Gripping tightly around the back end of his back pack.

Taking aim. Phogoth. Looked towards him. Yelling. Charging quickly. His hands reaching forward. John moving backwards. Jumping in mid air.

His hands aimed a mighty powerful weapon. A heavy Machine Gun called " Super Good Advice". His aim was head on. Rapid fire. Even if he missed.

Ammo would return. John dropped off. Phogoth followed. Both falling off the collapsing platform. The entire room was being rocked. Battered.

Phogoth's eternal rage wrecked havoc. Tearing apart everything around him. Aria yelled out his name. Malory yelled at her. Pulling her arm.

Aria rushed back as the doorway behind her closed in. Malory cursed and yelled. Slamming her hands into the rocks.

Malory looked back seeing the path back to the surface. She wanted to. She needed to. Malory took it. Leaving in a rushing movement.

Aria ran as fast as she could. Dodged falling moon rocks from above her. She jumped and rolled across the breaking ground. She could see the back of Phogoth.

Falling. Heading head first into the free fall. Aria ran and yelled. Jumping forward. As she did. In free fall motion.

She could see John firing his super good advice into Phogoth. John noticed her. Her body glowed blue. Electrified with her blade dancer.

Swinging her blade closer and closer. until she reached Phogoth's back and ran forward. In a down ward motion. Thrall screamed in fear.

Many Hive reinforcements fell along with them.

She jumped passed Phogoth's screaming self as it bled tons of blood. John reached out to her as she did to him. His weapon fell out of his grip.

Her blade dancer stopped. He held her in his arms. Her arms around him. Both staring into each other's eyes. Phogoth reached out to them.

By Inches away. John couldn't imagine anything better. Aria in his arms. She held onto him tightly.

Reaching towards the end of the Pitt.

Phogoth. Dropped heavily into the ground.

Causing a loud boom.


	9. JOHN XUR

CHAPTER 9

JOHN XUR

Commander Zavala sighed. His breath was heavy. Ikora looked away from him. Doors opened. Cayde-6 walked in with a new Hunter's Cloak. A new schematic.

His ghost stopped talking and faded away. Cayde-6 stopped and stared with such a stupid look at them. His eyes looked towards the ceiling.

Behind him walked in Eris.

" Alright?! Alright?! I know. I know what your going to say. Never Again, buy food , Popcorn , Ships and...Hunter cloaks with Strange coins" said Cayde

" No. But Yes Cayde. Never again do that. I can't understand why you out of all people." said Zavala

" Say what now? Me? Of All people? Bro. Nothing I do is out of question. Everything I doo. Has a reason" said Cayde

Behind him. Eris slapped his back and walked passed him.

" See? Even Eris understands my methods" said Cayde

" No. I have never understood. Your wicked reasoning for self centered actions. That endanger the worst of the many souls in the glowing home of light" said Eris

Cayde-6 took another step down the steps. His eyes looked at her. At her smile. He was shocked. And completely lost by what she had just said.

Ikora looked at Eris and scratched her head.

" Eris , Honey please your killing me with that...Can't you just say it with short words?" asked Cayde with exhaustion

" No Cayde. Or Cayde your an idiot? I mean its simple hun" said Cayde with his arms waving at her

" At the matter. Cayde. You involved the Guardian Mission. Used it's information. Gave priceless intel on where abouts to an unknown" said Zavala

" I WHHAAAAT?" said Cayde

" Xur. He has been gone for a while now." said Ikora

" His soul along with the lost forgotten two have ventured into the other realm" said Eris

" Eris. You lost me. Again. Ikora. I'm sure they're fine. He's an Xur. Agent of the Nine" said Cayde-6

" What is that supposed to mean?" she asked

Cayde dropped his Hunter Cloak that was in his right hand. Scratching the back of his head.

" He's?!"

" He's?! Not likely to...?!...Die?" guessed aloud Cayde

" If he has died out there. The Galaxy will lose they're only chance of ever reaching the outer world. The only thing we have that is good" said Zavala

" If Xur is dead. Then The Nine will surely arrive here. Searching for him. Questioning us for everything that went wrong" said Ikora

" Come on. I swear Guys. All of you exaggerate about the little things that need less attention. I know him. I know he will do good" said Cayde

" By the means of words. How will he do good? Have you witnessed his actions through peril? Seen his movements throughout pain?" asked Eris

" We really need to work on your talking skills Eris" said Cayde

" Answer the question" said Zavala

The Meeting was interrupted by others. The kind that would show and explain.

Cayde didn't even bother looking back. He could tell by there own faces. He could see them. The two hunters. Walking passed him.

Both had survived the mission. In there own way. They survived and succeeded. Cayde knew he was right. Now he was left with nothing but rights.

Seeing Aria and Malory. Both side by side. Standing determined. Both stood towards the council. Cayde noticed Aria looking back to him.

She nodded and thanked him. Cayde smiled. Taking the moment. To make an epic exit. Cayde walked out. Heading to the outside. Noticing the sun light. Cheering.

Listening to the many thousands of voices. He noticed him.

John Xur.

Standing at the end of the far rail. Passed the Vendors. Pass the Vaults.

Passing the Mail.

At the far end.

John stood balancing on the steel rail.

Behind him the traveler. At bay.

Guardians tossed there Strange Coins into the air.

Awarding him. Celebrating his victory.

His actions. His Courage to Venture into the Hive domain.

Not for Rewards. To Saving the Lives of there own Kind.

Cayde smiled. Raising up his fist into the air. Knowing John did good.

John nodded back to him. John fell back.

Free Falling.

Leaving back to the Nine.

 _" Knew You Could. Thanks John" said Cayde-6_

* * *

 **"** _Let Me Know How I Did On This"_

 _" I hope Many loved this short , as much as I did!"_

 _" Thanks again for the reads. Read on with my many other stories!"_

\- LegendaryIcon-

* * *

 **PATH OF THE NINE**


End file.
